


【聪傻】送你一支烟

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: warning：1夜情，以及很非常特别ooc看图写话，一定要先看图
Relationships: Key.L/Damnshine
Kudos: 6





	【聪傻】送你一支烟

**Author's Note:**

> warning：1夜情，以及很非常特别ooc  
> 看图写话，一定要先看图

下了好几天的雪刚停，深黑的城市被远灯微渺地烘出一小个亮点，冷空气扑面而来，好像烫的一样，熏进肺里。刘聪站在门口跺了跺脚，手指被冻得有点不听使唤，摸支烟出来都花了老半天。他把墨镜摘了塞进上衣口袋里，吹着冷风又找了半天的打火机，无果。  
泡夜店其实是这个世界上最无聊的事情之一。他内心笃定这一点，被乱七八糟的音乐和灯光轰出来时也不觉得辜负了谁的好意，倒是点不了烟更让人烦躁，抬头小幅度地扫视一圈之后也只看到一个身影，孤零零地靠在门口另一边。刘聪不是那种会主动跟陌生人搭话的人，哪怕只是借个火——奇怪的是那天他就是这样做了，并且事后欲盖弥彰地将其解释为命运使然。  
现在他显然没有兴致研究什么狗屁命运。走到一个陌生人身边也只需几秒钟，他看到斑纹衬衣和一根——不，两根项链，款式很普通的白亮耳钉，宽檐的圆顶帽，底下一双薄眼皮的眼，柔和又朦胧地发亮。斟酌措辞对他来说显然也不是什么难事。嘿哥们。借个火，行吗？  
那人比他高了一大截，和他对视时需要微微低下头。打火机在空气里散发出诡异的暖意，甚至让人觉得留恋，刘聪在就着他的手点烟的时候漫不经心地想，真他妈见鬼，他像是个会用这种语气和陌生人说“行吗？”的人吗？  
“雪终于停了。”那人说。  
刘聪不太确定他是不是在和自己讲话，所以没出声。“下了好几天了，”他继续说下去，听起来并不在乎旁人会回答哦我也这样觉得还是关我屁事。“今年冬天的天气真不好。”  
刘聪叼着烟，神使鬼差地看了一眼他。他脸颊的弧度隐在烟雾和黑暗的双重遮蔽之下，只能算勉强看得清，但那双眼睛实在是太奇怪了，也许只能用勾人来形容。这一眼几乎把刘聪牢牢锁住，他站在原地同他对视了几秒钟，烟的气味干燥易燃，吸进肺里像能蹭出火花，那双眼睛给他的感觉则像掐进喉咙里去，摄人心魄但是危险重重。  
他看着刘聪，似乎有些害羞地抿了抿嘴。“抱歉。”他耳语道，眼神移开了一点。“我大概喝多了。”  
刘聪觉得不舒服，身心双重的那种，不知道是因为他说的话还是仅仅因为他不再那样盯着自己看了。他把烟拿在手上，眯起眼，盘算着怎么向一个陌生人提出多看自己一会儿的要求。  
“要烟吗？”他简短地问。  
高个子依旧抿着嘴并且依旧没有看他。“外面好冷。”他答非所问，声音轻得四散开，迅速地被空气溶解。而刘聪突然感到近乎于暴躁的情绪满涌上来，好像喝多了的是他自己。  
这就不难解释后面发生的事情了。最近的房间离patry的地方有点距离，算不上吵，也足够解决“冷”的问题——因为刘聪反手锁上门以后屋里的温度立刻上蹿，他从胸口一直热到耳朵尖，热得人都恍惚了，被扯住裤子的时候他还是很结实地愣了一下。当然也只有一下而已，尤其当那个高个子顺服地在他面前跪下来之后他就完全清醒了，甚至有一丝如释重负。  
刘聪用空着的手把那顶帽子摘了，露出底下干净平整的寸头脑袋，他整齐的鬓角在仰起脸的角度下收窄，漂亮的下巴则扬起来，衬着那对线条流畅的颧骨。他身上很奇异地融合了刘聪所能描述出来的一切美丽，从长相到眼神。刘聪把烟叼回嘴里，抽开皮带，再腾出一只手去捏他的下巴，他带着任人摆布的温顺和近乎于纯洁的无辜，乖乖地张嘴，让刘聪把自己的东西塞进他嘴里。  
最开始的一瞬间里刘聪的确觉得一切都太荒谬了。他们也就一支烟外加寥寥几句话的交情，这几句话的内容也就是长沙这个冬天糟糕的天气，而现在这人跪在他身前把他粗热的性器完整含入，熟练得像是提前排练过。刘聪甚至没有意识到自己到底是什么时候开始就已经半硬了的。他爽得一路从尾椎麻到后颈，难以自制地用空着的手去摸那人圆圆的后脑，往里摁下去，再顺着力道操进他喉咙里。温暖的潮裹着他，干燥的烟也罩着他，奢华至极。被他塞了满嘴的人抬起眼来，隔着灰白的烟雾看他，刚才断掉的念想重新作祟，刘聪眯了下眼，用拇指划过眉骨，再往下轻柔地抚过眼皮，最后落在颧骨上，像用手把他的脸画了一遍。  
顺着刘聪一口烟入肺，他埋下脸去吮到底，肩膀都被干得发抖起来。刘聪甚至有点怕他会呛到。等他重新抬起眼睛，眼角通红闪光，阴茎被他的唇舌推出来一半。刘聪在他微微挣扎着想重新含进去之前一把掐住他下巴，抽出来，尽数射在他脸上，他只是下意识闭上眼，略微瑟缩了一下。  
唇上的被他细细舔掉，沾在脸上的他就伸手去抹，颧骨上又湿又亮，在灯光下看起来只能用艳情来形容。他在刘聪的注视下温柔地擦干净自己，歪过头去舔手指间的东西，刘聪这时候才发现他手指和手臂上都有纹身。他心里骂了声操，把手头燃到底的烟掐了，收拾好自己裤子就附身去扳他的脸。  
“你收钱吗。”刘聪打算先把恶毒的话摆在前面。  
他舔着嘴唇，湿润的眼看上去纯情得要死。“我不是鸭啊。”他轻声说，有点委屈似的，“怎么了…不舒服吗？”  
刘聪沉默了一下，刚才那点热度现在一路烧到了后背和腰，并且有往下蔓延的趋势。  
“起来，去那里坐着。”他扬了扬下巴。“你有套吗？”  
事实证明没有套也阻止不了事态的发展。后头的沙发大小差不多刚够两个人滚到一起，刘聪把他裤子一直拽到脚踝，让他分开腿坐好，侧身去地上自己的裤子里把压扁了的烟盒掏出来，连同打火机一起塞进他。  
“给我点一支。”  
烟头的火光把他艳丽的眼睛照得加倍艳丽，刘聪脑中很突兀地闪过某种印度老电影片段里的舞女，细纱之后藏着的眼睛把一切媚都细腻地包裹起来。他拿着烟，小心翼翼地递过去，刘聪直接用嘴叼住，顺带尝了一下他的指尖。  
“刘聪。”他尽可能清晰地说。“我叫刘聪。”  
正儿八经的性事总是以一些并不具有纪念意义的事件开始，比如他简短的自我介绍，直接打破了传统意义上一夜情的规则。他乖顺的床伴在他俯身欲把性器撞进来的时候依然乖顺，甚至绕过手臂来搂住了他的脖子，所以他们贴得更近了。  
“我知道你，”他喘着气耳语，“他们和我说过你……”刘聪没想着要停下来问他们是谁。“你唱歌很好听。”  
刘聪伸手把烟拿下来，另一只手麻利地伸过去把他衬衣给解了，在他胸前不轻不重地拧着。底下锲得严丝合缝，他微微抽搐的腿根给磨红了，能挤弄出水声。刘聪怀疑自己会整个融化在他身体里，那里头有东西在烧，就像那双勾走了他的眼睛一样。  
“……盛宇，”他听见身下的人哽咽着，猛地绞紧了，词句都被撞碎。“我-我的名字。”  
刘聪撑在他脸侧，操进去的同时把一口烟喷在他脸上，那双脚踝颤抖着勾过来，像要在他腰上磨出个痕迹。“哪两个字？”  
他还搂着他，手指揉进他头发里，被颠得声音也发颤，垂下来的眼睛看不清神色。刘聪想撞碎他，想打散再重新拼合他，想扰乱他前半生所有，再把自己强硬地塞进那些已经找到固定轨迹的角角落落里去，哪怕这样粗鲁、无理且荒唐。  
一切从名字开始。  
“茂盛的盛，宇宙的宇。”他说这话的时候几乎没有被打断。  
刘聪的烟也就是在这个时候差点烫到他的手，烟头被丢在地上时像颗转瞬即逝的流星。他低下头，粗鲁、无理且荒唐地咬了盛宇的嘴唇，烟草气味完整地灌入，两具躯体摩擦拉锯出高温，几乎能点燃周围的一切。盛宇也不知道是被亲哭的还是被操哭的，等刘聪反应过来的时候已经沾了他满脸眼泪，百媚齐生的眼里水汽漫溢，顺着挨操的节奏一晃一晃的。他实在没什么哄人的经验，抬手替他抹了一把，底下也稍微放慢了一点，唇贴着唇接了个相当纯情的吻。  
“干嘛哭，”刘聪吮着他的唇，“难不成怕痛。”  
盛宇还揪着他乱糟糟的头发，哭得喘不上气，声音也全淹没在毫无章法的吻之间。  
“你快-快点射，”盛宇哽咽地耳语道，刘聪全身上下几乎立即本能性地绷紧了。“快点，射给我……”  
在门口第一次见的时候为什么会觉得他又乖又温顺？刘聪分神地思考了一下这个问题，但同时也非常顺利地射在了他里面，继而被盛宇压抑的哭腔和温暖紧实的身体填满了思绪。他的纯情转瞬就能被溶蚀掉，剥开乖巧无辜的糖衣露出底下藏好的心思，烟一样燥热辛辣。刘聪继续插在里头，喘了口气，去捏他滚烫的耳朵。  
“满意了？”  
他俩像两条浸在情欲里的鱼，靠着彼此存活。屋子里烟雾未散尽，又充斥着性事的味道，堪称糜烂。在这股氛围里盛宇高潮完，像脱了骨似的缩成一团，湿着眼睛看刘聪穿衣服，穿好了又从地上找出只剩最后一支的烟盒和打火机，却没有急着点燃。  
“以后不要再随便和别人聊天气了。”刘聪抬手把汗津津的头发捋到脑后，半认真半逗他地说。盛宇微弱地抿着嘴笑了笑，不说话。  
刘聪神使鬼差地犹豫了一下，不知道哪里来的冲动涌上来让他把这句话问出口：“你住哪儿，我送你回家？”问完他在心里骂自己，操他妈的你是不是脑子有病。但盛宇好像也不怎么在意，只是歪了歪头，看着他，又跌回到了最初那场短暂但浓稠的对视里。  
“你送我支烟吧。”盛宇温顺地说，“不是还有最后一支吗？”  
这刘聪倒是有些意外。但他一言不发地点燃了烟，递过去让他叼住。烟雾迷漫的环境永远都不能称得上浪漫，更别说现在这样，气氛介于暧昧和赤裸之间，连光线都暗了几分，打在盛宇眼皮下，像油画上层层铺色、光影交织。  
按照正常的一夜情程序他现在已经起身走人了，要是想气势大一点还应该扔他一叠钱，叼着烟走得头也不回。刘聪早就过了那个拖泥带水犹豫不断的年纪了。盛宇也不是什么特别的人不是吗，一面之缘，寥寥数语的交谈，他除了一个名字以外对他一无所知，那些想留在他生命里的念头不过是性欲煽动的一时之快。只是因为那双眼睛，那双他从第一刻起就觉得勾人的眼睛，隔着灰白色的烟雾凝视着他，把所有的东西都藏在每一个眼神的起伏和递送之间，他才意识到自己仍然是那个被摄住心魄、被推入危险的人，一直都是。  
盛宇把烟拿开，连胳膊上色彩斑驳的纹身和垂挂在胸前的发亮的吊坠都像在衬着他的眼色。他扬着脸直勾勾地望着刘聪，被吻过咬过的嘴角抿了一下就放开。  
“你都已经睡过我了，也知道我的名字了，我手上还拿着你送的烟呢。”他轻声说，“你真的不想带我回家吗？”

end

我：还带回家呢，直接娶他不就完事了。（？）


End file.
